


Winter Waltz

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was an enigma to him, the most beautiful of all enigmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Waltz

He couldn't explain why he felt the need to dance with her in the approaching dusk, surrounded by falling snowflakes. The moon's light barely peeked through the winter sky, for some reason a strange violet hue.

But she was there, she was beautiful, her eyes shining and the wind blowing her hair every which way. Without hesitation Eliwood swept her into his arms and as if on instinct, she began to move with him. Like a flower first blooming, except flowers tended to shrivel and die in the snow and thrive in the sunlight. Whereas Ninian wilted miserably in the desert's heat, she came alive under the snow.

She was an enigma indeed, secrets she refused to tell that brought her such guilt. Secrets that caused him worry, but he didn't want to force her to confess.

Sometimes he feared he could lose her at any moment. Even if the whole incident at the Dragon's Gate hadn't happened, she seemed so fragile, almost as if she would break if handled too roughly; so slight she could float away on the wind if not anchored down.

But she was here with him now, in his arms, her eyes shining with love. It was as if only they existed, under the snow, under the moon.

And so they danced.


End file.
